


The Dragon Kings

by MerthurxCullen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Creature Merlin, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurxCullen/pseuds/MerthurxCullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Arthur became the Crowned Prince of Camelot he knew of his destiny, of his mate and the world they would create, but with no clue on where to find Emrys Arthur and his friends try to keep the people of Camelot safe unaware that the one the seek is right under their nose, a servant to the very man that wishes to kill all of his kin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allthingsmagical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/gifts).



> This is a late birthday present for my friend allthingsmagical xxx
> 
> Emrys- the first Dragon, Immortal, the most powerful being in the world.
> 
> Arthur- once and future king, knows his destiny.
> 
> Morgana- good and knows of her magic, confides in Arthur, secretly marriage to Leon.
> 
> Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival - Arthur’s most loyal knights, and friends, Know of Arthur’s plan to find the other part of his destiny.
> 
> Uther, the same as in the show but just a little bit more evil.

**Chapter 1**

 

The Pendragon siblings were yet again forced to watch as someone with magic was put to death, Arthur hated being unable to help his people, but he knew that in order for him to complete his destiny he needed to wait for Emrys, wait for the right time to take over throne Uther and reclaim Camelot as a safe place for people of all kinds.

 

Carefully so Uther wouldn’t see Arthur took hold of his sister’s hand and gave it a small squeeze, letting her know that that she was safe and loved. Arthur had found out that Morgana was his sister when he had stumbled upon the Great Dragon. Knowing that Uther had lay with another when he claimed that Ygraine was the only woman for him, angered Arthur. His father wanted a heir and he didn’t care how, Arthur first blamed himself for his mother’s death but when the truth of it all came to light, that blame was aimed at the man that had course so much pain and death all because he wanted a son.

 

When Uther turned and walked off Morgana pulled her brother to the side and informed him that she had seen something last night.

 

Entering Morgana’s chambers Arthur smiled as his friends as Morgana walked over to Leon, They had gotten married in secret against the King’s wishes. Morgana didn’t care what Uther would do when he found out because she knew that she would never be a pawn in his game. Leon  smiled as he wrapped his arms around his wife, knowing that it had upset her to see yet another person with magic dying.

 

“You know we will never let that happen.” Leon  reminded her as the others nodded in agreement.

 

“I would run him through before that happened.” Arthur promised as he sat down in a nearby chair. “What did you see?”

 

“Emrys.” Morgana smiled. “It was like nothing  I’ve ever seen, it was so clear Arthur. It was like I was really there.”

 

Arthur smiled and patted her hand, he was glad that for once she didn’t see something so dark that it woke her in screams.

 

“What did he look like?” Gwen asked from her seat next to Lancelot.

 

“Like I’ve seen him before. He looked so familiar to me.  He was sitting next to you Arthur and everyone one else were on their knees. It looked like a coronation, they were chanting.” Morgana answered letting the memory take over. “Long live King Arthur Long live King Emrys, long live the dragon Kings.”

 

“The dragon Kings?” Lancelot asked confused. “I thought Arthur was the once and future King of Albon?”

 

“I am, but Kilgharrah said that Emrys had something to do with Dragons. He never really said what though, he always sounded sad and remorseful when he spoke of Emrys for some reason.” Arthur replied.

 

“The Dragon Kings... Got a nice ring to it. Better than what Uther is being called.” Gwaine chuckled. “Maybe when we find him, he can tell us why.”

 

“Maybe. you said he looked familiar?” Arthur wondered.

 

“Dark Brown hair. Gold eyes that were filled with power.  They kind of looked like dragon eyes, he sitting down so I only saw his face but felt as if I knew him.” Morgana told them.

 

“Could it because you have magic? Aren’t people meant to know who he is?” Percival asked.

 

“Yes but it was more than that. It was like I’ve seen him and I just can’t seem to place where. But I know I have.” Morgana stood up and walked over to the window.

 

“If you had seen him, wouldn’t you have knew who he was and told us?” Gwen said softly.

 

“Unless I didn’t. What if something happened and the people of magic can’t tell if he is standing in front of them? What if he’s trapped somehow?” Morgana sighed. “I know I’ve seen him in Camelot I just can’t remember where.”

 

“It will come to you Morgana, don’t stress about it. It’s not good for the baby.” Leon  informed her as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

 

“He’s right Morgana. It will come to you on it’s own. Let’s not push it.” Arthur smiled just as someone knocked on the door.

 

Slowly Arthur raised and walked over to the door opening enough so that no one could look into the room.

 

“Sire?” The guard nodded.

 

“Morgana is resting, is it important?” Arthur demanded.

 

“The King wishes for you both to join him in his chambers for dinner.” The guard informed him.

 

“Very well. Gwen please make sure Morgana is ready. I will be back soon.” Arthur said before exiting the room making sure that the guard couldn’t see in as he closed the door.

 

“Was there anything else?” Arthur asked as the guard had yet to leave.

 

“You have been seen leaving the Lady’s chambers on many a night, the King wishes to know if you have taken her as your consort.” The guard replied.

 

“And that is your business how?” Arthur growled.

 

“My Lord I mean to harm, the King wishes you to marry to Lady Morgana.” The guard knew the moment he had spoken that he had said the wrong thing.

 

“If you don’t mean any harm, then shut up. The Lady Morgana is a friend, a sister nothing more and shall never be anything but. You can run along now and inform the King of what I’ve said and that we shall join him soon.” Arthur demanded. “And next time you speak so freely to me you better watch your words.”

 

“Yes my lord.” The guard nodded and walked off.

 

“The moment I find you Emrys, we shall get rid of everyone loyal to that sick bastard.” Arthur vowed as he stormed off to his chambers.

 

Taking a deep breath the siblings looked at each other before entering the King’s chambers. Uther smiled up at them as they entered and took their place at the table.

 

“I hear you were in Morgana’s chambers again Arthur.” Uther stated.

 

“Yes father, she was feeling light headed after having to watch that young woman and her family die. I didn’t want her to hurt herself so I took her back to her chambers myself.” Arthur replied.

 

“Now Arthur, that family was a stain upon Camelot. Magic is an evil thing that needs to be destroyed.” Uther replied picking up his cup.

 

“She had children, did they have to burn as well.” Morgana argued.

 

“Yes or they would one day give in to the dark power inside them.”Uther growled. “Merlin come now.” He snapped.

 

A young man appeared from out of nowhere, he was dressed in nothing but rags and looked as if  there was no meat on his bones at all. Slowly he walked up to his master and kneeled.

 

“What does my master command.” He asked, his head bowed down.

 

“My cup is empty, I do believe I told you to make sure that it was never empty.” Uther growled as he smacked the young man over the head with the cup.

 

“I am sorry Master.” Merlin whispered as he quickly got up and grabbed the jug from a near by table and started to refill the King's cup.  “I only wish to serve you Master and shall accept my punishment for failing in my duties.”

 

“So you should, after you have served me tonight you shall go down to the dungeon and receive twenty lashes, no food or water for two days and nights. That should make sure you don’t forget again.” Uther ordered.

 

“As you wish Master. I am to obey.” Merlin answered bowing his head.

 

“Fill the Prince’s and my ward’s cups as well.” Uther demanded.

 

Merlin nodded and moved over so that he could fill Arthur’s cup. Both Arthur and Morgana were sickened by what they had just seen and it only renewed their cause to find Emrys and free Camelot of the Tyrant King.

 

Morgana smiled kindly as Merlin filled her cup. “Thank you Merlin.”

 

Merlin raised his head. “There is no need to thank me My Lady, I live to serve.”

 

Morgana was about to answer when she looked up at his face, and took in a shocked breath. There standing in front of her was Emrys and yet he didn’t look anything like how she saw him in her vision. His eyes were dull and and lifeless there was no trace of power in there. As Morgana’s eyes traveled down the young man in front of her they stopped at his neck, where a thick piece of Metal was wrapped around his neck with runes she had never once seen before. Her eyes zeroed in on the small tag at the center of the Collar and gasped at the words on it. Quickly Morgana stood up and rushed out of the room without a word, trying her best to hide her tears till in the safety of her husband’s arms.

 

“Morgana?” Arthur yelled standing up.

 

“Stupid boy, what did you do?” Uther growled as he throw his cup at Merlin’s head covering him in red wine.

 

“Father.” Arthur gasped in shock. “Your servant only did as he was ordered. Morgana has been unwell these past few days. I should go and see to her.”

 

“Yes, your bride did look a little green. Have you already lay with her? She could with child. Wonderful Arthur.” Uther chreed.

 

“No father, I haven’t laid with Morgana. She is not with child and she is not my bride.” Arthur told his father as he got up.

 

Uther stood and walked quickly over to Arthur before punching him in the stomach and following that with a hard punch to the face causing Arthur to fall to the ground where Uther delivered three hard kicks to Arthur’s stomach.  “Do not speak to me like that, I am the king and you maybe my son but that doesn't mean I can’t have you flogged publicly until you beg for it to stop.  When the time comes you will take Morgana as your bride and conceive a male heir for me to raise as you rot away in a small cage unable to stand, to move before your execution. If you weren’t such a disappointment I would have let you lived as someone’s slave for the rest of your pathetic life but as it turns out you're too much like your mother. Too weak to rule my kingdom.”

 

Arthur leaned up only for Uther to kick him in the stomach again. “See so easy to take down.” Uther laughed and kicked Arthur once more this time in his back before calling the guards to drag his pathetic son back to his chambers.

 

As the guards dragged him away Arthur caught sight of a dark look forming in Merlin’s eyes before he heard Uther order Merlin to get on the bed as it was time to serve him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Here is the next chapter to The Dragon Kings, Thank you to everyone that commented, bookmarked and Kudosed :)

**Chapter 2**

 

Morgana was beginning to worry when Arthur had not come after her, Leon  had already gathered everyone in her Chambers when the door finally opened.

 

“Oh Arthur thank the gods.” Morgana sighed as he turned round only to gasp at the state of her brother.

 

Quickly Gwaine and Percival rushed over to Arthur just in time to catch him as he started to fall.

 

“Who did this to you?” Gwaine asked as they carefully walked Arthur over to a nearby chair.

 

“Uther.” Arthur groaned.

 

“He would harm his heir.” Gwen said shocked as she rushed about getting a bowl of water and cloth to help the blood away from Arthur’s lips.

 

“He has something far worst planned for me in the future.” Arthur whispered.

 

“Why did this happen?” Morgana asked moving to sit next to Arthur.

 

“I told him you're weren’t my bride. He got me as I was about to leave.” Arthur placed a hand on his stomach. “He wants us to give him an heir, then he plans to execute me.”

 

Carefully Morgana moved her brother’s hand away from his stomach so that she could lifted up his shirt in order to get a better look.

 

“Execute you? He can’t do that.” Lancelot demanded.

 

“He plans to first place me in a cage too small for me to move, to stand. I’m sure once my bones have locked in place is when he plans to kill me knowing that as I’m forced to stand upright for the first time in god knows how long I will beg for death as the pain will be too much for any man to bare. He said if I wasn’t so pathetic I would get to spend the rest of my days as someone's slave. So either way Uther would find a way to make me suffer until I died.” Arthur informed them as Morgana healed his wounds. “He even had the guards drag me back to my chambers.”

 

“We need to find Emrys before Uther demands that you two marry.” Leon  replied fearing for not only his wife and unborn child but for his friends turned brother.

 

“We don’t know where to look. How can we find someone that is ghost.” Arthur sighed as he closed his eyes.

 

“We look in Uther’s chambers.” Morgana answered as she leaned back in her seat. “That’s why I ran. Merlin is Emrys.”

 

“You're telling me the most powerful begin in the world is Uther’s severant.” Percival questioned.

 

“It’s him. There is a collar around his neck, it looks so tight that I wonder how he can even breath but it’s got all these runes etched into it and...” Morgana looked away as she closed her eyes. “There’s a tag, like you would find on a dogs collar it said ...”

 

“Morgana what did it say?” Arthur asked softly.

 

“I win dragon.” Morgana cried.

 

Arthur got up and made a move to leave the room. “I’m going to speak with Kilgharrah.”

 

“Let me come with you.” Lancelot said grabbing his cloak and handing it to Arthur. “I can pass you off as a prisoner so word doesn't get back to Uther.”

 

“Thank you my friend.” Arthur smiled as he wrapped the cloak round him to keep his face covered.

 

It hadn’t taken very long for Arthur and Lancelot to get into the Dragon's cave, Kilgharrah was already waiting for them.

 

“Did you know Emrys was in Camelot and a slave to my father?” Arthur demanded.

 

“Young Prince Emrys is not within the walls of Camelot.” The great dragon replied.

 

“What if the King found a way to hide him, would you know then where Emrys really was?” Lancelot asked.

 

“No, I have not felt the connection to Emrys since my brother and sisters were tricked into betraying him.” Kilgharrah answered.

 

“How?” Arthur said as he walked closer to the great dragon.

 

“We can not disobey our Dragon lord. Mine is the reason I’m a prisoner below Camelot. But Emrys has no lord and Master, he was not so easily captured.” Kilgharrah sighed. “I felt it the moment my kin started to fight against their will with Emrys, and then I felt nothing from him.”

 

“Uther has him wearing collar, the runes are similar to the ones on the chains that keep you here. There is a tag on the collar that said ‘I win dragon’ is he talking about you?” Lancelot questioned.

 

“He dares to collar Emrys.” Kilgharrah roared, Lancelot only had enough time to grab Arthur and pull them both to the ground as the Great Dragon roared up into the sky and breathed fire towards the entrance of the cave.

 

Carefully Arthur and Lancelot managed to crawl to safety but didn’t dare think of going back inside. “It’s sounds like he’s trying to get free.” Lancelot said as they listen to the sounds of chains rattling and Kilgharrah roaring in anger, every few minutes the cave doorway would light up with the dragon's flames.

 

“We need to let him calm down or else we’ll be charcoal.” Arthur replied standing up. “Thank you Lancelot, I’ve lost count how many times you have saved my life now.”

 

“Who’s counting.” lancelot laughed. “You have no need to thank me Arthur. You have made my dream come true. No one else may know it but I am a knight of Camelot.”

 

“They will once Uther is in the ground. I’ll make him pay for what he’s done to Merlin.” Arthur growled.

 

“I know you will old friend.” Lancelot patted Arthur on the shoulder as they exited the dungeon.

 

The following morning Arthur had woken early in order to get some training in before dawn when he stumbled into someone carrying a basket. “I’m sorry, I should've looked where I was going.”

 

“My Lord it is my fault. I beg for your forgiveness and accept any punishment.”

 

Arthur stop trying to pick up the clothing and moved to look at the man kneeling before him. “Merlin?”

 

“Yes Sire.” Merlin nodded keeping his head bowed.

 

“No don’t do that, it really is my fault. Lost in thought please do get up.” Arthur said as he lifted the basket.

 

Merlin nodded and took the basket off the young Prince.

 

“What are you doing awake at this hour?” Arthur wondered.

 

“My master required that I am to do his washing upon my return from the dungeon.” Merlin answered.

 

“That was hours ago Merlin, surely you haven't been down there all this time.” Arthur worried.

 

“I was to serve my master first, then I was to receive my forty lashes. Master likes it best when I am whipped slowly. I am to learn to be better by my punishment being longer.” Merlin informed him.

 

“Forty? He said twenty.” Arthur gasped.

 

“Master was unhappy with how I served him and believed another twenty would help me improve.” Merlin replied as he started to move round Arthur.

 

“At least it’s over with and you can rest.” Arthur sighed.

 

“I am to receive another forty tomorrow night and so forth for the week.” Merlin answered.

 

“What? He can’t do that to you. Merlin you can’t want to be punishment like that.” Arthur yelled.

 

“I live to serve my master, I am nothing without my master. I have wronged him and unpleased him, I deserve my punishment.” Merlin said finally walking around Arthur.

 

Arthur quickly grabbed Merlin’s arm only to let go as searing pain filled his head, causing him to drop to his knees as Merlin walked off with only his master on his mind.

 

It took a few moments for Arthur to get his breath back and once he had his mind was filled with memories of him at a young age playing with Merlin.

 

“He use to be my nanny...How?” Arthur gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment  
> Then next chapter will be up in a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Arthur became the Crowned Prince of Camelot he knew of his destiny, of his mate and the world they would create, but with no clue on where to find Emrys Arthur and his friends try to keep the people of Camelot safe unaware that the one the seek is right under their nose, a servant to the very man that wishes to kill all of his kin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emrys- the first Dragon, Immortal, the most powerful being in the world.  
> Arthur- once and future king, knows his destiny.  
> Morgana- good and knows of her magic, confides in Arthur, secretly marriage to Leon.  
> Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival - Arthur’s most loyal knights, and friends, Know of Arthur’s plan to find the other part of his destiny.  
> Uther, the same as in the show but just a little bit more evil.

Chapter 3

Arthur forget all about training and walked off to speak with the only person that could have the answers, hopefully he was in a better mood.

Entering the cave he found Kilgharrah already sitting on his rock watching waiting for him. 

“One day I hope you’ll tell me how you always know I’m coming.” Arthur laughed as he walked up to Kilgharrah and placed his hand on his snort.

“You are Emrys’ mate, it is my duty to help protect you.” Kilgharrah replied.

“I’m sorry about yesterday.” Arthur whispered as he sat down next to Kilgharrah.

The Great dragon sighed before laying its head down next to Arthur. “I cannot feel him because of the Collar, we could always feel Emrys no matter what form he took. I feared that he had died when my brothers and sisters attacked him.”

“Form? How many forms does he have?” Arthur asked knowing not to speak of the betrayal Kilgharrah was speaking about.

“Emrys is first the Dragon, the first magical being. His power is equal to god of Magic. He can change from Dragon to man in mere seconds. This collar must keep him human and powerless.” Kilgharrah informed him.

“And obtained. He calls Uther ‘Master’ and his eyes they hold no life it is as if he is a shell, empty and waiting for orders.” Arthur leaned back against Kilgharrah’s large body. “I’m going to change that. I... was planning to train but I bumped into him and he wanted punishment for me knocking into him. He agreed that Uther was right in having him whipped slowly, that it is his place to serve that veil man. But....” Arthur paused unsure of how to explain the next part.

“Go on young Prince.” Kilgharrah told him raising his head to look at Arthur.

“I tried to stop him from leaving and this pain invaded my mind, it brought me to my knees while Merlin just walked off, when the pain faded I saw myself as a young child playing with Merlin, he was caring for me as my nanny. But I can’t explain how.” Arthur answered.

Kilgharrah closed his eyes before leaning his head carefully onto Arthur’s, searching his memories. 

“He was indeed your nanny. Uther placed you in his care while he continued his bloody war.” Kilgharrah told him. “You two were becoming close, too close for Uther’s liking. You would not listen to him, only Merlin.”

“What happened Kilgharrah?” Arthur whispered as he watched the memories play out.

“Uther took Merlin away from you. You got free of the old physician and attacked Uther, biting into his leg. And then nothing but a roaring sound I thought never to hear again.” Kilgharrah said as he lifted his head only to rest it on his paws.

“Do you think Merlin remembers?” Arthur asked. “Do you think that’s why I remember now?”

“I cannot tell. His collar will never be as powerful as the moment it was made. On some level Emrys could still be trying to keep you safe, his magic working against the collar all these years. But I cannot tell you if he knows you, remember you. All he knows is Uther, his master.” Kilgharrah growled.

“Death would be too easy for him. I want him suffer for everything he has done.” Arthur vowed.

“You must not bring yourself down to his level. As king you must show mercy, speak with Emrys and together you can find a way to make Uther pay.” Kilgharrah said before he butted Arthur side. “The sun rises, if you do not leave now you will be found.”

“Thank you old friend. I promise you will be free of this prison.” Arthur promised as he stood.

“I know young Prince, and then I shall join my kin in the sky.” Kilgharrah smiled.

Arthur smiled as he left the cave and made his way to his chambers where he found his sister and his friends waiting for him. “What’s going on?” Arthur asked.

“I saw you speaking with Kilgharrah. Ever since I saw you become King My visions have changed.” Morgana said. “I saw you needing to speak with us right away so I woke Leon and had him get everyone.”

“I made sure to get enough food for us all.” Gwen smiled.

“Thank you.” Arthur replied smiling as he sat down, while they ate Arthur informed him of everything he had learned.

“Forty lashes for a day? That’s two hundred and eighty lashes a week, no man could survive that.” Gwaine gasped.

“It’s more than that Gwaine, a slow whipping makes it feel as it the lashes have doubled, strong men have broken because of the pain a slow whipping can cause.” Leon informed them.

“And he was okay with that?” Lancelot said shocked.

“Uther wishes, so Merlin must obey.” Arthur said through his teeth.

“It must be the collar, somehow Uther must have found some way of controlling Emrys through the collar.” Morgana replied.

“He was also my nanny when I was a young boy till I grew too close and Uther removed him, turns out I didn’t like that and bit him.” Arthur smirked. “Even as a young boy I knew Uther was evil. But Gaius, that I didn’t see coming.”

“He has always been loyal to Uther, but I always thought seeing as Gaius had magic, he would not turn his back on Emrys.” Morgana said sadly.

“What if he didn’t know? What if Uther doesn’t realise is that he has Emrys close to his kin?” Gwen asked them.

“How can he not know? I he had a tag made that said ‘I win Dragon’.” Morgana replied.

“Yes but you said it yourself when we started looking for Emrys, no one knew what he looked like only the dragons. People with magic could sense when he was close but no one else. What if Uther just thought Merlin was a rare and powerful dragon not Emrys.” Gwen continued.

“It would explain why Merlin is walking around and not chained up hidden somewhere, Emrys can’t die so Uther wouldn’t be able to kill him.” Lancelot agreed.

“If Uther knew the Once and future King was Arthur, he would have done something about it.” Morgana sighed.

“She’s right. I only found out when Kilgharrah called to me after becoming the crowned Prince. Only the dragons really know of the prophecy and what it entails.” Arthur informed them placing a hand through his hair.

“So what now?” Gwaine asked.

“Now I think it’s time to have a little chat with Gaius. Gwaine, Percival I want you to get into the king's chambers and grab Merlin. Leon, Lancelot you’re with me.” Arthur told them as he stood up.

“And what of us?” Morgana wondered.

“Go to our hideout. Make sure it’s ready for our arrival. Gwaine, Percival do whatever you have to do to get Merlin out of there.” Arthur demanded. “I think it’s time we unleashed the dragon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to review x


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Arthur became the Crowned Prince of Camelot he knew of his destiny, of his mate and the world they would create, but with no clue on where to find Emrys Arthur and his friends try to keep the people of Camelot safe unaware that the one the seek is right under their nose, a servant to the very man that wishes to kill all of his kin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry it's been a while since I last posted anything. I've recently started a new job so things have kinda been crazy but thankful they have started to settle down now :)
> 
> I hope you like the new chapters and I look forward to reading your comments :)

**Chapter 4**

 Gaius looked up from his table when he heard the door to his chambers open. He was unsure as to why Arthur was coming to see him and why he needed to bring a knight and his manservant but he was always willing to help the young Prince.

 “Good morning Sire, is there anything I can help you with.” Gaius asked.

 “Yes Gaius, you told me that after my mother’s passing you took over my care, raising me until Uther could find a Nanny. Is that true?” Arthur said as he moved towards the older man, nodding to Lancelot and Leon to lock the door and stand guard.

 “Of course Sire.” Gaius lied, an uneasy feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

 “And yet I remember Uther’s servant, Merlin. Do you wish to try again Gaius or have you given up all loyalties to Emrys when you gave up your magic?” Arthur asked sitting down at the small table.

 “Emrys?” Gaius whispered.

 “Yes, the First dragon, the most powerful being of Magic. Immortal and my Kin. I’m sure you know of me or of who I am to become.” Arthur said slowly picking up one of the books on the table and flicking through it.

 “The once and future King. Emrys Mate.” Gaius swallowed as he watched Arthur.

 “Correct. I’m sure that once I free my mate, he would love for nothing more than to punish every single person responsible. I know I want to inflict unknown horrors onto Uther for what he has done. Not only to my mate but to my kingdom and it’s people. Will you be among those begging for his forgiveness, for his mercy?” Arthur finally looked up at Gaius. “Or will you once again side with Uther, the man that not only made you give up Magic but killed the woman you loved right in front of you.”

 “How do you know of Mary?” Gaius gasped.

 “The Dragons know all Gaius, and Kilgharrah is always willing to tell me everything and anything I need to know in order to bring about a better future.” Arthur sighed and looked over at his friends. “What will it be Gaius? Emrys or Uther?”

Gaius followed Arthur’s eyes to the two men standing at his doorway, he watched as Leon handed Arthur a small dagger and knew that his answer cover very well cost him his life. He had waited so long for a chance to right his wrongs, to do the right thing for once so taking a deep breath, fearing it may be his last Gaius answered. “Emrys, My lord.”

 Arthur nodded and stabbed the dagger into an apple on the table. “Tell me why I remember Merlin as my nanny.”

“Because he was.” Gaius sighed and sat down. “Uther hated you from the moment you were born, you were a very sick baby and many feared you would not live to see a year. Uther was going to kill you and make an new heir but Ygraine tried to kill him first, after her death Uther knew he needed to keep you alive and I told him that his new manservant could do the job without anyone thinking the king was neglecting his son.” Gaius informed them.

 “I always knew he hated me. But to want to kill me as a babe is a new low for Uther.” Arthur growled.

 “Why was Arthur told you raised him?” Lancelot asked.

 “Because Uther feared the bond you have formed with Merlin. You were only a small child, four years of age, Uther had come and found Merlin speaking of Dragons and of a man that would one day rule over all of Albion.” Gaius sighed. “I had come only to give you your nightly draught and watched as Uther smacked Merlin for filling your head with such evil. You shocked us all that day Arthur. You attacked Uther, biting into his leg yelling that he leave your Dragon alone. I tried to get you away from Uther but you broke my hold and went for him again this time Uther hit you making you knock your head on the floor. When you woke you remembered nothing of what happened and Uther had me lie to you.” Gaius answered.

 **********

 Gwaine and Percival quietly entered the King’s chambers, they didn’t have to worry about Uther as he was in council all day but they still didn’t know if Uther had anyone guarding his prize while he was out.

 “I don’t see him.” Gwaine whispered just as the door to the servant's chambers opened and Merlin walked out carrying a bucket.

 “Does the king wish me to serve him?” Merlin asked placing the bucket on the ground.

 Gwaine and Percival looked each other before nodding. “Yes, the King demands your presence.” Gwaine replied.

Merlin nodded. “Are you new?” He said as he held out his wrists.

 “No.” Percival answered as he moved closer to Merlin.

 “Shall we leave? The King is waiting.” Gwaine said through his teeth.

Merlin tilted his head to the side. “Are you not going to chain me?”

 “Chain you? God no.” Percival gasped.

Merlin raised an eyebrow at the two men in front of him. “The true King of Camelot now and forever more.”

 Gwaine turned to look at Percival, both men thinking the same thing. _‘What the hell?’_

 Merlin waited for them to answer as he looked round the room.

 “We need to leave now.” Gwaine growled as they heard footsteps in the hallway.

 “Master did not send you.” Merlin whispered stepping back.

 “No, but your mate and true King of Camelot did.” Percival answered holding out his hand. “Come with us. He wants to free you.”

Merlin shook his head. “Must obey my master.”

“Enough of this. We’re wasting time.” Gwaine informed his partner as he quickly knocked Merlin out. “Forgive me but if we stay Uther will kill us all.” Gwaine said as he handed Merlin over to Percival and grabbed his sword before walking to the door.

 

Quickly Gwaine opened the door and dispatched of the two knights that had been sent to collect Merlin. “Hurry we need to be out of Camelot before Uther finds out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading please don't forget to comment x


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Arthur became the Crowned Prince of Camelot he knew of his destiny, of his mate and the world they would create, but with no clue on where to find Emrys Arthur and his friends try to keep the people of Camelot safe unaware that the one the seek is right under their nose, a servant to the very man that wishes to kill all of his kin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emrys- the first Dragon, Immortal, the most powerful being in the world.
> 
> Arthur- once and future king, knows his destiny.
> 
> Morgana- good and knows of her magic, confides in Arthur, secretly marriage to Leon.
> 
> Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival - Arthur’s most loyal knights, and friends, Know of Arthur’s plan to find the other part of his destiny.
> 
> Uther, the same as in the show but just a little bit more evil.

When Arthur walked into the small cabin that was hidden by the forest he found four sets of worried eyes looking at him.

 

“What happened?” Arthur asked.

 

“Follow me.” Morgana sighed as she led Arthur to the small room in the back of the cabin, opening the door Arthur found Merlin unconscious and tied to a chair.

 

“Morgana.” Arthur gasped rushing over to Merlin.

 

“We had no choice Arthur; he woke before you got here and kept trying to leave, to get back to Uther.” Morgana informed him. “We told him that you would be here soon but he kept saying he must obey his master, that Uther should punish him for this.”

 

Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Leave us please.”

 

“Arthur...” Morgana started.

 

“Please Morgana. Lancelot and Leon will fill you in on what Gaius told us.” Arthur told her.

 

Morgana nodded and closed the door behind her.

 

“Oh Merlin, I promise you he will suffer.” Arthur vowed as he began to untie Merlin from the chair.

 

“Must obey master.” Merlin whispered.

 

“No. You are Emrys, you have no master.” Arthur said getting down on his knees to he was eye level with Merlin. “Do you remember me?”

 

“Master’s son.” Merlin replied.

 

“I’m your mate, I’m the once and future King.” Arthur informed him.

 

“No master is the only King.” Merlin shook his head as a war started inside his mind.

 

“Merlin you're not meant to be caged, you're meant to rule by my side, to fly in the sky.” Arthur picked up Merlin’s hand hoping that somehow that their connection would break through the fog in Merlin’s head.

 

“I am to obey, Master is my will.” Merlin whispered as he closed his eyes in pain.

 

Rising up Arthur placed his hands on Merlin’s face. “You are the master of your will, the first Dragon. The most powerful begin to ever live; no collar can hold you forever.” Arthur whispered as he leaned closer. “Uther plans to kill me, to stop us from completing our destiny; He wants to cover our lands in the blood of our kin, of innocent people. You are Emrys! Help me stop him.”

 

“Must ....obey .... Master.” Merlin gasped as his head felt like it was about to blow up.

 

“Fight Merlin. Fight for your mate, for your kingdom, our kin and for our future children.” Arthur said as he placed his lips softly on Merlin’s.

 

Merlin’s eyes flow open, burning bright gold as the markings on the Collar tried to stop Merlin from accessing his powers, Merlin moved his hands up and into Arthur’s hair as the collar started to burn bright before melting away from Merlin’s neck leaving only a cooling puddle on the ground.

 

When they finally pulled away Arthur smiled. “My Dragon.”

 

“I have not been called that in years.” Merlin whispered resting his head on Arthur's forehead.

 

“Well get used to it, I’ll be saying it lot.” Arthur chuckled.

 

“Thank you, I knew you would come when the time was right.” Merlin smiled.

 

“Had I known who you were, this moment would have come a lot sooner.” Arthur informed him.

 

Merlin shook his head. “It happened as it was meant to. Fate must play out as it is written.”

 

Arthur laughed. “Do you want to come with me? Get something to eat?”

 

“I want to fly; I have been denied the feeling of the wind passing through my wings for far too long.” Merlin said getting up.

 

“Just come back safe okay. I’ll have food waiting and together we can form a plan.” Arthur replied kissing Merlin on the lips once more.

 

“That we shall. Uther must pay for his sins.” Merlin agreed.

 

Arthur re-joined his friends after watching Merlin turn back into his dragon form after so long.

 

“So what happened?” Morgana asked as Arthur sat down.

 

“Emrys is free.” Arthur smiled.

 

“Where is he?” Gwen said as she looked behind Arthur.

 

“Outside. He’s flying above us right now, It’s so weird I can feel him in the air, feel the wind and the sun on my skin.” Arthur laughed.

 

“Did he say anything about Uther?” Leon  wondered.

 

“Only that he will pay for his sins.” Arthur sighed. “I don’t feel any hate towards Uther. I mean personally I hate him, want nothing more than to run him through but I don’t feel anything like that from Merlin.”

 

“You would think after everything Merlin would want to kill Uther.” Gwaine replied.

 

“Then my suffering would be for not.” Merlin answered as he walked into the room.

 

“Merlin.” Arthur smiled. “You changed?”

 

“Yes, Once I change forms to do not get to keep my clothes.” Merlin informed them as he moved to sit down next to Arthur.

 

“How can your suffering be for not? Shouldn’t you want Uther to suffer?” Lancelot questioned.

 

“I suffered so that I could be close to my kin, to be near my son and my mate. My suffering was a path I had to take in order to find my mate. I hold no ill will against any of my children, they were only doing the work of those lesser than man. And Uther, evil as he is, I know he will suffer as we have suffered.” Merlin answered picking up Arthur’s hand. “He shall suffer for every life he lives, every day he breathes. But he shall not suffer at our hands.”

 

“What? Merlin! He needs to pay.” Arthur yelled.

 

“And he will. His lives will be filled with nothing but suffering, he has written every life he will live. That is suffering enough.” Merlin nodded.

 

“No I want him to pay, I want him to bleed.” Arthur pulled his hand out of Merlin’s and stood up.

 

“You wish to begin our rule on the blood of a man who has killed our people? Arthur, Young sweet Mate, we are to rule over Camelot, live in the new world do you really wish to build a future on the suffering of so many? Will you become him in order to stop him?” Merlin raised an eyebrow as he looked around the table. “You are all so young, you have not lived long. Suffering, pain, betrayal is all a part of life when you get to my age you can look passed such things and see just how trivial they are. I do not blame anyone for what has happened; it was written so it must be. Now it is our turn to bring peace and safety, freedom and magic back to the world, to Camelot. How we do it is our chose but that one chose will forever mark us for who we are, we can be kind and merciful or we can be bloodthirsty and vengeful but we cannot be both. Our rule can only be one, we can rule with our people’s love or with their fear. That choice is ours only Arthur and as your mate I am bound to stand by your choice. So may the gods be with us for if you chose wrong it will lead to our own downfall.”  Merlin stood and placed a hand on Arthur’s cheek. “Think on what I have said, Think about how you want to be seen and then come to me with your choice.”

 

“Where are you going?” Arthur whispered.

 

“To wake my children of course.” Merlin answered as he walked back out of the Cabin.

 

“He’s right, we have looked at this from a point of vengeance, to right the wrongs Uther has done. But can we really right them by taking his life?” Lancelot asked.

 

Gwen shook her head. “That would make us no better than him, It would mean everything we do from that moment on would be tainted. He would forever be at the forefront of every choice.”

 

Arthur sighed and sat back down running a hand through his hair.

 

“I know you want to do this to revenge your mother, For Merlin and for everything else Uther has ever done but it won’t change the past.” Morgana said as she placed her hand on her stomach. “I for one don’t want to bring my child into a world where we are the bad guys.”

 

“Gwaine, Percival, Leon ? You’ve been very quiet.” Arthur said looking up.

 

“It’s not our choice Arthur. You’re to be King.” Leon  replied.

 

“And  you’re my council, my most trusted. My brother’s not only in arms but in bloody. And a true king takes on all that his council has said before making a choice.” Arthur smiled. “When I first meet Kilgharrah he told me that my council would come together on it’s own and that by the time I was to face Uther my Council would be complete. I always knew Morgana would be part of that council, I always went to her when I had a problem.” Arthur looked over at Lancelot. “When you saved my life and wanted nothing in return I knew that you were a man I could trust and you still to this day prove that loyalty. Gwaine, Percival I must say that I was unsure about you both in the beginning but I didn’t need Morgana’s visions to tell me you were members of my council. Leon, old friend, You were the only friend I had growing up, you were always standing by me and I came to rely on your council. So please help me now to make the right choice, not just for me or for us But for Camelot and her people, our people. Together we have protected Camelot, kept her safe from Uther and his evil now it’s time to ask ourselves if we need to protect Camelot from us?”

 

Leon smiled. “I always said you would make a great king one day Arthur. I have to agree with Morgana, I want my child to see me for the hero, for the man I am. I have watched you and Morgana for years and I do not want my child to look at me and see only a monster that needs to be destroyed.”

 

Arthur nodded and turned to look at Gwaine and Percival. “And you both?”

 

“If we allow ourselves to become Uther then we should share his fate. And I like my happy ending, or beginning, either way I want to know that when I’m reborn I’ll be happy, I’ll find Gwaine and together we will share a lifetime of happiness again and again. But that won’t happen if we allow darkness into our hearts.” Percival said taking hold of Gwaine's hand and kissing it.

 

“Percy right. I want to died knowing that in the next life I’ll be with him right up till the end and then again. I want to live every lifetime with the man I love and that can only happen if we chose not to kill Uther.” Gwaine answered.

 

Arthur nodded. “You're all right, of course your are. For so long this has all been about finding Emrys, freeing Camelot but never once did we really think of what it might do to us. So we’re agreed then?”

 

Everyone around the table nodded. “Then how do we remove Uther from Camelot?” Gwen wondered.

 

“We do not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading please don't forget to comment xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ever since Arthur became the Crowned Prince of Camelot he knew of his destiny, of his mate and the world they would create, but with no clue on where to find Emrys Arthur and his friends try to keep the people of Camelot safe unaware that the one the seek is right under their nose, a servant to the very man that wishes to kill all of his kin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes
> 
> Emrys- the first Dragon, Immortal, the most powerful being in the world.
> 
> Arthur- once and future king, knows his destiny.
> 
> Morgana- good and knows of her magic, confides in Arthur, secretly marriage to Leon.
> 
> Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival - Arthur’s most loyal knights, and friends, Know of Arthur’s plan to find the other part of his destiny.
> 
> Uther, the same as in the show but just a little bit more evil.

**Chapter 6**

 

Smiling Arthur turned in his chair. “Merlin I really need to put a bell on you.”

 

Merlin chuckled. “Then I would be unable to surprise you my love.”

 

“Do you have a plan?” Morgana asked.

 

Merlin turned to face the room, his head titled to the side all the time thinking of what he must say. “I cannot say, Plans are so easily foiled.”

 

Arthur stood up and took Merlin's hand in his. “If there is a way we can do this and not lower ourselves to his level then I’m listening.”

 

“Uther Pendragon will forever suffer in this life and the next. I can remove him without taking his life.” Merlin answered.

 

“And just how would that make us better then him?” Leon wondered.

 

“Because he will live until he takes his last breath, living a life as a commoner having to work in order to keep the roof over his head and food on his table. He won’t remember that he was once a King, no one will.” Merlin informed them.

 

“And you can really do that?” Gwaine asked.

 

The Fireplace roared as Merlin's eyes glowed gold making everyone jump back in their seats.

 

“He didn’t mean for that to sound like an insult love.” Arthur said as he pulled Merlin into his arms. “We all know you're the most powerful being alive.”

 

“Yes of course. I meant no harm.” Gwaine replied nodding to Merlin.

 

“I have all I would need to perform the spell, If that is what you wish?” Merlin asked looking around the room before his eyes landed on Arthur.

 

“It is. We can not build a future on his death. We need to be better than them in order to do right by our people.” Arthur answered.

 

“You are already a wise and honourable King my mate.” Merlin smiled.

 

“I wouldn’t be anything without you.” Arthur leaned down and kissed Merlin on the lips softly.

 

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck as the air started to crack around them, the sky roaring to life as Merlin's eyes flew open burning gold, when they finally parted Arthur felt different, the world felt different to him.

 

“It is done. Camelot will be expecting us.” Merlin whispered as his eyes turned back to blue.

 

“I feel different.” Arthur informed him.

 

“Because you are, You are my mate, my kin, bound to me for all time. Together we will fly in the air, feel the wind against our wings and spend many a night in each other’s arms.” Merlin smiled. “You are mine now Arthur Pendragon. My beautiful golden dragon.”

 

“Are you saying that Arthur is now a dragon?” Lancelot asked.

 

Merlin nodded as Morgana’s eyes widened. “My vision. Long live the Dragon Kings.”

 

“I do like the sound of that. Together we will build a better world for everyone.” Arthur smiled.

 

*********

 

A few months later after Arthur had taken the crown and wed Merlin he found himself once again calling on his council.

 

A lot had happened in such a short time frame. As soon as Arthur was crowned King he released the ban on Magic, making sure that everyone knew that a new age was starting one where everyone is equal and judged only on their actions. It had taken a while for people to accept that it wasn’t a trick, Those of magic were more fearful until they learned that Emrys had taken his rightful place ruling beside the once and future king.

 

Finally after so long Camelot was at peace, her people no longer hungry and suffering, living in fear. Now Camelot was driving under the rule of the Dragon kings where everyone was treated the same and had more than enough money to keep the food on the table.

 

“So Arthur why did you call this meeting?” Gwaine said pulling Arthur from his thoughts.

 

“Where’s Merlin?” Gwen asked looking round the room, it was rare to see Arthur on his own, Merlin was always be his side.

 

“Flying, His children... Our children I guess you could say that, There still trying to gain his forgiveness. Merlin called them all to him in the clearing so that he could speak with them.” Arthur informed them as he sat down at the round table in the middle of the room.

 

“It’s weird thinking of all those Dragon’s being your Children Arthur.” Leon laughed.

 

“They are Merlin’s children in a way seeing as he is the first Dragon. They see Merlin and I as their leaders, their family.” Arthur smirked. “I have yet to get my head round it myself.”

 

“So why did you call us?” Morgana said sitting down, her hand going to her stomach rubbing it.

 

“You're my council, all choices to help guide me in many ways. It has come to my attention that there is a chance you could all live forever.” Arthur said slowly.

 

“Forever? How?” Lancelot gasped.

 

“Merlin said that Albion would always need us and that fate had in a way made it a possibility for you to become immortal. To help keep Albion safe, to secretly protect the world we created.” Arthur answered.

 

“My baby?” Morgana whispered.

 

“Would share your immortally. Merlin said it was a choice, a gift, one you don’t have to accept. Merlin said that living forever can become tiresome if you didn’t have someone to share it with.” Arthur replied.

 

“Well if it meant never having to lose Percival then count me in. The one memory I don’t want is of him dying.” Gwaine answered.

 

Percival smiled and took Gwaine’s hand in his, their wedding rings shining in the light. “And I never want to part with you. So you have my answer.”

 

“Do we have to choose now? Or are we allowed to think on it?” Gwen asked as she placed her hand over the small bump on her stomach.

 

“Of course. We want you to be sure because there will be no changing your mind hundred years from now.” Arthur informed them. “We would stay the same, Merlin even said that once Magic is a thing of fairy tales we would still be able to use it, amount other things, sometimes he doesn’t really make sense when he talks.”

 

“I think before I say yes or no I want to speak with Merlin. I need to be sure that I won’t out live my children.” Morgana replied.

 

“You can ask away at dinner. I’m sure you're all still joining us?” Arthur asked.

 

“Like we would miss it Arthur.” Lancelot laughed.

 

It had taken everyone a few weeks to get their head round what was being offered to them, Morgana and Gwen had both grilled Merlin on how this would affect their children and what it meant for Morgana’s magic before they were ready to make a choice.

 

A year after Arthur was crowned King Merlin informed him that he was with child, Arthur was over the moon, he couldn’t be happier that his family was growing. Of course there were moments where Arthur found himself on the other end of the mood swings and there was that one moment where Arthur had opened his mouth before thinking and Merlin almost set him on fire. But after all the mood swings, the yelling and the love making, Merlin went down to his nest with Arthur and together they welcomed two beautiful babies into the world.

 

“What should we call them?” Merlin whispered look down at the infant Dragons sleeping in their nests.

 

“I always wanted to name my daughter after my mother.” Arthur smiled as Merlin rested his head on his shoulders.

 

“Then Ygraine it shall be. And for our son?” Merlin asked.

 

“Don’t you wish to name him?” Arthur wondered.

 

“Emrick, It means rich, powerful, Immortal.” Merlin smiled.

 

“I love it. And I love you for giving me so much.” Arthur leaned down and kissed Merlin’s forehead.

 

“I wonder how I will give birth once the world no longer believes in magic?” Merlin said looking up at Arthur.

 

“The world will always believe, the people will forget. You said so yourself nothing about us will change. So we will always make sure than our homes have a place for you to make your nest when the time comes.” Arthur promised.

 

“This is why I love you so much. You make forever wear while.” Merlin smiled as his eyes started to close.

 

“Sleep my love. You have had a tiring day.” Arthur whispered as he pulled the covers over them.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Arthur became the Crowned Prince of Camelot he knew of his destiny, of his mate and the world they would create, but with no clue on where to find Emrys Arthur and his friends try to keep the people of Camelot safe unaware that the one the seek is right under their nose, a servant to the very man that wishes to kill all of his kin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the last Chapter, I hope you all enjoy and I look forward to reading your comments x  
> Emrys- the first Dragon, Immortal, the most powerful being in the world.  
> Arthur- once and future king, knows his destiny.  
> Morgana- good and knows of her magic, confides in Arthur, secretly marriage to Leon.  
> Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival - Arthur’s most loyal knights, and friends, Know of Arthur’s plan to find the other part of his destiny.  
> Uther - the same as in the show but just a little bit more evil.

**Epilogue - 2015**

 

Arthur stood by the window in the dining room smiling as he watched his children fly around the grounds of their home. Merlin had cloaked their lands the moment they had moved in, this allowed them to stay in one place and be who they always were.

 

There home was more like a mansion, with room for every member of their ever growing family, Merlin and Arthur had found the perfect spot to build their home there was only one road in and one road out, the selling point of the land was that not only is it in the middle of nowhere but it was also where Camelot once stood, of course no one believed Camelot to be real so they had no idea just how much the land was worth.

 

“Daddy?”

 

Turning Arthur smiled as he picked up his youngest daughter. “What is it Princess?”

 

“Will the egg hatch today?”

 

“Amelia your brother or sister will be born when they are ready. You took a while to get here.” Arthur laughed.

 

Amelia pouted. “Will everyone be coming home daddy?”

 

“Of course. Are you looking forward to playing with your nieces and nephews?”

 

Amelia nodded as her eyes were drawn to the field outside. “Will I know how to fly daddy?”

 

“Soon Princess. You have a little more growing to do before you can fly with your brothers and sisters. But don’t worry we will fly together.” Arthur kissed his daughter's head just as the doorbell rang.

 

“Hey dad, uncle Gwaine and Percival are here.” Liam yelled as the two men appeared.

 

“Yay.” Amelia screamed jumping out of her father’s arms and ran over to her favourite uncles. “Did you bring me anything?”

 

“Amelia.” Arthur warned.

 

“Now Arty, the little princess was just asking a question.” Gwaine smiled. “Now what do I have in my bag hmm?”

 

Gwaine made a show of searching through his bag while Percival followed Arthur into the kitchen. “You would think she would want to see the baby first.” Percival laughed as he placed the baby carrier on the kitchen table.

 

“Is this Connor? Man I haven’t seen him since he was born.” Arthur smiled.

 

“Yep, he turns one in a few days. Even after all this time it still feels weird giving birth.” Percival replied looking round the room. “Where’s Merlin?”

 

“He’s still in the nest. The egg has yet to hatch and Merlin is starting to worry.” Arthur sighed just as Amelia came running in.

 

“Daddy look, I got a new dolly.” She informed them waving her new barbie doll in the air.

 

“Wow, what’s this one called?” Arthur wondered.

 

“She’s mermaid princess Barbie, with colour changing hair.” Amelia gasped. “I’m going to go play now daddy.”

 

The three men laughed as they watched Amelia run off to her room.

 

“You know you really don’t have to bring something every time you come home.” Arthur told Gwaine.

 

“I know, but that’s what family does when they leave to go some place new.” Gwaine smiled.

 

“Will you be staying this time?” Arthur asked.

 

“We will, Once you've seen the world you gotta wait a few hundred years before you can see it again.” Gwaine laughed.

 

“I don’t know how I feel being stick with you for that long.” Arthur joked just as Merlin walked into the room holding a small bundle.

 

“Arthur.” Merlin whispered.

 

“Sweetheart.” Arthur gasped. “It hatched?”

 

Merlin nodded. “I would like to introduce you to Aedan, Our little ball of fire.”

 

“He’s beautiful love.” Arthur said as he carefully took his new born son into his arms.

 

“That he is Merlin. You did a wonderful job.” Percival smiled.

 

“I’m so happy you’re both home.” Merlin said as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

 

“Come now brother, none of that.” Gwaine whispered pulling Merlin into his arms.

 

“Dad, Papa? You home?”

 

“Ygraine.” Merlin cried pulling away from Gwaine and running to the right door and pulling his oldest daughter into his arms. “Oh my baby I’ve missed you so.”

 

“I’ve missed you to Dad.” Ygraine smiled as she returned the hug.

 

“Is Emrick with you?” Arthur asked coming into the hallway.

 

“No, he had to stop off and pick up Allie and AJ. They should be here soon.” Ygraine informed her parents.

 

One by one the whole family arrived and soon they were all sitting round the table enjoying a nice family meal.

 

Arthur smiled as he took his husbands hand in his as he looked round the table. He couldn’t help but feel his heart swell up at the sight of not only his children but his grandchildren, even his great children. Their Family had only grown in size since the time of Camelot, many just thought they were a larger family they didn’t really know that there was an army size of them because with every passing year his family grow so did his sisters, Morgana, and their friends turn siblings, Gwen, Lancelot, Gwaine and Percival together they protected the world they created from many unseen threats but mostly they just lived their lives however they saw fit.

 

Arthur had bumped into Uther a few years back and found him begging on the streets, his ragged clothes barely hanging on to his boney form, Arthur had felt bad for the man  that was once his father and handed the older man a few notes so that he could get himself something warm to eat and a place to rest his head, Uther had been grateful for the small act of mercy and later that night Arthur told Merlin he finally forgave his father for all the evil he had done in their past, Merlin simply smiled and informed Arthur that upon Uther’s next life he would be given a chance to end his suffering.

 

Even after all these years Arthur was still waiting to wake up back in his old chambers, with a mission to find Emrys. Some days it felt a little too good to be true but on those day Merlin was more than happy to remind his husband that they were in fact true.

 

“Are will all ready to watch Bradley and Colin’s new show?” Morgana asked looking around the table.

 

“I wonder if they’ll get anything right this time.” Emrick laughed.

 

“Now be nice to your brother and his love, It’s a big job being the Prince of Camelot.” Arthur replied smiling over at the two men in question.

 

“You should know dad, you were the king once.” Bradley laughed.

 

“And don’t you forget it.” Arthur joked.

 

“Come on then, lets go and settled down, you little ones are going to bed right after.” Merlin told them earning a few pouts.

 

“Well I hope it’s better than that show Camelot.” Lancelot said rolling his eyes.

 

“Of course it is, I’m in it.” Bradley replied smirking.

 

“You are a prat.” Colin laughed.

 

“But I’m your Prat.” Bradley smiled and kissed his fiance.

 

“Merlin is it too late to change my mind?” Colin teased.

 

“Dear boy I’ve been wondering the same thing.” Merlin laughed.

 

“So what is this show called then?” Arthur asked pulling Merlin down to his lap.

 

“Merlin.” Colin answered as he rested his head onto Bradley’s shoulder.

 

“See I told you I was more important.” Merlin said poking Arthur.

 

“Why you.” Arthur smiled pulling Merlin closer for a kiss.

 

“I told you we would live happy ever after, didn’t I.” Merlin whispered as he rested his head on Arthur’s chest.

 

“Yes you did.” Arthur smiled as he looked round the room at everyone he loved and held dear. “I love you Merlin, thank you for giving me everything I could ever want and things I didn’t know I wanted.”

 

“I love you Arthur, forever and always. My King, My dragon lord, My kin.” Merlin replied placing another kiss on Arthur’s lips as he settled into Arthur’s arms to watch the show.

 

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that took the time to read this story and for also commenting x  
> I hope you enjoyed it x

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and thank you for reading.
> 
> The next chapter will be up in a few days.


End file.
